


Toms growing

by IWantthecas



Series: Toms Adventures [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantthecas/pseuds/IWantthecas
Summary: Tom has gained weight. But he’s also getting taller. When did this happen? Who gave him permission to grow?
Series: Toms Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668025





	1. Chapter 1

Tom has gained weight. He looks at himself in the mirror and notices that he can no longer count his ribs with ease. He also notices his stomach area is now even with his rib cage. _How did that happen? When did it happen?_ Sheppard notices Tom checking himself out in the mirror. He watches as Tom pokes at his stomach and chest.

”Tom? Are you ok?”

Tom looks at Sheppard “Yea”

”You look worried”

”Not worried. Just confused.”

”About what?”

Tom looks at the mirror. “When my ribs went away.”

”You’ve gained weight Tom. You look healthier.”

”How?”

”People are not supposed to be as skinny as you were Tom. You weren’t getting enough food. But now you are and you look healthy.”

”Oh. So ribs is a bad thing?”

”Seeing your ribs is not a good thing.”

”Ok.”

”There’s nothing to worry about Tom.”

Tom looks at the mirror.

”Tom how do you feel?”

”What do you mean?”

”How do you feel? Are you tired all the time? Do you feel the need to take a nap?”

Tom thinks about it. “Not tired.”

”Do you remember how you used to feel? Remember that you wanted to sleep all the time?”

”Yea?...”

”You don’t feel that way anymore because you gained weight. You are healthy and you have more energy to get through the day.”

”Oh.”

”Tom come watch this with me.”

”What is is?”

”Football”

”Whats Football?”

”Come watch and find out.”

Tom goes to the bed and climbs up to join Sheppard. Sheppard smiles and keeps an eye on Tom as he watches. Tom is confused but also curious. _Why does Sheppard like this? Are they trying to kill each other? What is happening?_ A couple hours later when the football match is over Tom still doesn’t understand football. But it makes him happy to see Sheppard happy.   
  


Since Atlantis discovered Tom can become human it took a while for people to accept it but once people saw how adorable Toms human form is they didn’t give it a second thought. Tom started to walk around Atlantis in his human form more often. Human Tom made communication easier. As a result Tom made friends with a lot of the people in Atlantis. He talks to all the scientists and soldiers when he gets the chance. Tom tends to walk around half naked only wearing a pair of shorts. Nobody seems to mind.

Since Tom has made friends with so many people he has learned a lot of different languages. Tom is smart. Very smart. He picks up a new language in a matter of days. Tom loves learning and he’s always watching others work. One of his favorite people to learn from is Zelenka. Radek isn’t as mean as Rodney tends to be and he has more patience with Tom. Tom had learned Czech and has regular conversations with Radek in Czech. That seems to annoy Rodney even more when they are around him speaking Czech. Radek loves it because Tom is so fluent it reminds him of home. Sheppard finds it funny when Tom annoys Rodney. Tom seems to get in his way quite often. Ronon and Teyla seem to find it amusing as well since Tom sharks back at Rodney. Tom seems to make a game of it. Rodney is the only one who doesn’t find Toms shenanigans amusing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sheppard has noticed how quickly Tom has grown. He’s had to replace his wardrobe three times already and it looks like he might need to replace his wardrobe again sooner rather than later. Tom has not only gained weight he’s gotten taller! Sheppard thinks Tom keeps hitting growth spurts. Tom keeps readjusting his shorts. Sheppard notices Tom readjust his crotch for the fourth time in twenty minutes. Sheppard pulls his laptop over and placed an order for Tom getting yet another size bigger. Tom readjusts himself again.

“Tom stop that!”

”What?”

”Stop playing with yourself”

”I’m not playin.... huh?”

”Stop grabbing your....” Sheppard indicates.

”But he’s not comforble”

”Tom touching yourself there in public is considered rude.”

”Even when I had a wedgie?”

”Even when you have a wedgie. Tom touching your penis or even just around your penis is rude. You will understand it better when your older.”

”Why?”

”People don’t like to see other people play with themselves”

”Why?”

”Because that is your private area. You don’t show it to other people and you don’t play with it in front of other people.”

”Why?”

Sheppard sighs. _how do I teach him this without telling him about sex? He’s too young for the sex talk yet. Oh I’m not gonna like this but hopefully it gets the point across._ Sheppard stands up. He faces Tom and grabs his crotch. Sheppard makes sure Tom watches as he readjusts himself. Tom watches with the sudden uncomfortable feeling. Sheppard sits down again when he’s done.

”Tell me Tom what are you feeling after watching that?”

”uh.... don’t like it.... not comforble.”

”Do you understand why I’m telling you you can’t be doing that in public?”

Tom nods “No touch him in public”

”Him? Did you name him?”

”No”

”It’s ok if you did. Some people give theirs a name.”

”No named just him”

”Ok”

Tom gets up and goes to his drawers. He pulls out a different pair of shorts and goes to change in the bathroom. After he changes Tom doesn’t pull at his crotch as often. Sheppard keeps an eye on him. John can’t help but wonder how tall Tom will grow to. Will the dog creature grow with him? How big will the dog creature get? The creature is pretty massive for being only part grown. He is easily the size of a Newfoundland and only getting taller. Sheppard had decided he wanted to keep a growth chart for Tom. They started marking the pole for Toms growth. Tom has grown almost a full two and a half feet taller in the year that he has stayed with them.   
  


When Sheppard had met Tom he was nothing but skin and bone and barely two and a half feet tall. He was so small he could almost pass as a toy. Now Tom is almost five feet tall and skinny. He wasn’t lankey but he was a little clumsy. Sheppard figures that’s more of a personality trait than anything else. The kid is always tripping over his own two feet. Sheppard can hardly believe it’s been a year since they found the little dog creature. The boy has grown so much. He still has a lot of learning to do but he’s getting there.   
  



End file.
